


Autumn Days

by oitoronja



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 某个人走后，Mickey对自己的一次尝试。
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 27





	Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalandland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/gifts).



> 又一份写给 @lalalandland 的约稿～

Svetlana的“生意”终于迎来了旺季，她扭着胯出门的时候Mickey乐陶陶地吹了一声口哨。他没听错的话，电话那头可是两个人，双重加码，双倍享受，那婊子今晚别想回来了。Mickey一脚把睡袋踢下床，大字型瘫倒在床上，弹簧喜悦地吱吱直叫，像在热烈欢迎他。

直接接触床垫的感觉真好，Mickey忍不住侧头深深嗅了一口，结果一股噩梦般的廉价香水味扑面而来，呛得他连连咳嗽。他弹起来骂了一句脏话，对着天花板大口吸气。

这段日子Mickey烦躁得要命，再没有人在他眼前晃悠，也没有人拉着他不知疲倦地做爱，整片南区都仿佛安静了不少，他很难说出这种变化是好是坏。他一度沉溺于对着贴在镜子上某个红毛的照片手淫，手掌粗鲁地套弄、挤压，偶尔能够迎来生硬而短促的高潮，在那之后却更苦闷。终于在某一次，他挥拳狠狠打在了镜子上。

其它的尝试也很失败。他在bar里勾搭了个干瘦的红头发女人，让她叫得像只滚水脱毛的小母鸡，他机械地挺动，感到无趣和荒谬。后来他和女人换了个位置，加深了那种荒谬，可胯骨被撞击的感觉并未让他勃起，那完全不一样……和 _他_ 带给他的不一样。天差地别。却直接引起他内心深处愈加严重的焦渴。他想，他可能真的很喜欢被干屁眼，被Gallagher的九英寸……被任何什么。

操，又是Gallagher。那张时而俏皮、总是无害的脸，遇上开心事时快活的样子，他贴着耳朵灌进来的低语、甚至是肉麻的情话，那常常发生在他们交缠在一起的时候……Mickey烦躁地拧起了眉毛。他才不愿意一直想到他，可是谁叫干过他屁股的只有Gallagher一个人，而且还那么多次，操你的Gallagher，操！

Mickey一边骂，一边隔着裤子毫无技巧地揉捏自己，软垂的性器逐渐颤颤巍巍立了起来。可是单纯触碰前面还是不够，Mickey深吸一口气，认命般地将手向后伸，隔着内裤揉弄那个空虚的小洞，半硬的阴茎立刻在内裤下勃起，兴奋地滴着前液。他小声地喘了起来，含住自己的手指，一根根舔得湿透，然后蹬掉裤子，手臂撑着身体，撅起屁股，一手玩弄着涨红的乳头。穴口贪婪地一张一合，他的手指在外围的褶皱打圈，引发了阵阵酥痒。

Mickey只玩了一会儿就低喃着把头埋进了手臂里，手伸进内裤里抓住性器滑动，马眼淌出的水弄湿了他的手心，他其实清楚自己只有被玩后面才会这么淫荡，这么湿润，不过是之前还抱有一丝另觅安慰的幻想，现在身体的反应却直接撕破了他最后的面具。

手上还留着上次一拳打在镜子上的伤口，Mickey烦躁地把指关节上暗红色的痂剥了个干净，对准身后的洞直接刺进两根手指。

穴口被异物闯进来，立刻无情地抗拒着向外挤，完全不听他使唤。Mickey从来不记得Gallagher也会这样，是他的话，那个小洞就变得饥渴万分，恨不得一口气将整根手指吞到底，何止是手指，他的洞要那根鸡巴全部操进来，然后瞬间变得贴服乖顺，吮得水声啧啧。

Mickey的身体记起了被填满的曼妙感觉，腰不禁塌了下来，腿也发着软，两只膝盖一并陷进了床单。他没忘了继续把手指往里捅，似乎是顶到了某个点，一股电流般的快感蔓延开来，Mickey舔了一下嘴唇，两片软红的唇沾上了晶亮的水光，脸颊到脖颈也泛着红。

秋风隔着门缝钻进来，吹得他脊背发冷，打了声喷嚏。季节的变换总在不经意中，kash&grab留给他的几乎都是炎夏的记忆，店门将滚滚热浪关在了外面，那个红毛永远在柜台后假装心无旁骛地收银，任他在边上转悠撩拨。而当他们两人任意谁将门落了锁，几乎不用浪费时间读取彼此的暗示，就会热烈地勾着彼此的脖子操在一起。

这其实不常发生，毕竟老板娘Linda热衷于用无线电远远遥控着她唯一的店员，生怕他偷懒似的，于是他们只能趁生意冷清的空隙钻进仓库里偷偷摸摸地交欢。Linda在快生产的那段日子里放松了警惕，他俩都如释重负，胆子也大了不少，红毛熟练地把超市门一关，转头就把他压在货架上干。

Mickey倒也不是不喜欢，恰恰相反，他的身体说他喜欢极了。红毛一边小幅度地干着他，一边把头埋在他的颈窝里，小声告诉他别咬那么紧，他要被他夹射了。Mickey不知道他是不是故意这样说的，大脑却突如其来地一片空白，含着他的部分一阵阵抽搐着绞得更紧。

想到这个，他立刻有反应了，完全勃起的阴茎可怜地抵着床单，敏感的顶端被蹭得通红。他又冷又燥热不已，窗外的月亮都很刺眼，是空中一团白色的火焰。Mickey喘着气握住自己，随便弄了两下，失了力气般滚到床的一角，侧躺在乱糟糟的被子上口干舌燥地喘息，心也跳得很快。他过了好久才平复，在寂静中长出了一口气，蹬掉腿间的被子，小臂再次探进双股之间，碰到穴口的瞬间仿佛被烫到一样弹动了一下身体，他很难不想到红毛在的时候是怎么做的。

他会很温柔。

Mickey的心脏骤然收紧。他记得Gallagher修长的手指会在十分合宜的时候挤进来，熟练地——他是越来越熟练的——对准前列腺点按压，引发他浑身的颤栗。他操进来的时候不怎么说话，但整座房间都响着肉体相撞的声音。Mickey喜欢被后入，红毛看不见他，因此他可以自由地把嘴唇咬破。

当然，Mickey从未说出口但更喜欢的是Gallagher从身后揽着他的肩，或者摩挲他发红的耳朵。Gallagher就像一只甜蜜的大狗狗，快乐地索取彼此间的肌肤之亲，几乎能看见尾巴在摇。Mickey被撩拨得时痒时舒服，可即使在舒服的时候也竭力忍着不叫出来。

他一边回忆，一边飞快地动着手指，在口水的润滑下，后穴渐渐被干得松软。在货架交合的那一次，两个人同样没准备润滑，Gallagher操了他一会儿，感觉到肉体交接处的干涩，用手叩开他的嘴唇。Mickey不情不愿地吮着他的手指，被直顶进喉咙里去，唾液将指根都完全润湿了，他被激得干呕，刚想叫唤，Gallagher在身后安抚地吮吻着他的脖子，好言好语道歉，三根手指却毫不留情地往他的洞里插，随后就是整根老二捅进来。

Mickey涨红着脸骂他，又被那小混蛋操得浪叫，忍都忍不住了，身前整个货架都被连带着震动。正沉浸不已的时候，二人忽地听到了敲门声。Mickey慌得要命，还没来得及推开他，就被Gallagher紧紧捂住了嘴，另只手把他箍在怀里，抓住他的腰一阵激烈的猛顶，直到把他操射出来为止。Mickey几乎软倒在他怀里，撑着不锈钢架才没让自己滑下去，腰间的皮肤都被掐出了浅红的印子。他头脑一阵空白，抓着Gallagher有力的手臂喘气。

下流的画面循环播放，让此刻的Mickey双腿发抖，浑身被汗液湿透，肉穴紧紧绞住了手指。他用手捂住了自己的嘴，他的手心是湿热的，Gallagher的手总是干燥而温暖，那种一致的、微微的窒息感却让当下和彼时重叠，使他没来由地一阵心酸，插在身后的手指也开始发颤。一股酒味从门缝中弥漫进来，不用想也知道，Terry已经醉得熏红了脸，歪倒在隔壁的小房间里。停顿片刻后，Mickey更重更深地往里顶，同时努力不让自己的叫声从指缝里漏出来——毕竟他和老爹只有一墙之隔。

想到Terry，Mikcey的兴致险些没了一半，Terry给他的压迫感因为酒精和距离略微消散了一些，但还是让他的心如同压了块石头般沉重，Mickey闭上眼，试图回想些别的什么冲散Terry带来的烦躁心情。

他咬着嘴唇撅起屁股，不再抗拒自己的本能。记得Gallagher与他最浓情蜜意的那段日子，自己曾经拿出一串肛珠半真半假地问他要不要试试看，然而没情趣的小混蛋对此并不感冒，居然还反问他那玩意是不是“巨人的念珠”，然后就将它随意丢弃到一旁，直接把他按在沙发上操了进来。对于他的腰，他的屁股，他的洞，Gallagher的性趣倒是源源不绝。

Mickey抽出陷在穴里的手指，翻了个身，从带锁的床头柜深处取出润滑和那串硕大的肛珠，黑褐色的小球彼此擦撞，在干燥的空气中发出轻轻的闷响。

润滑剂湿漉漉地淋在臀缝，激起他一阵熟悉而兴奋的瑟缩。珠子的尺寸不比手指，Mickey先握了握它，让它接近自己的体温，用肩膀支撑着身体，一手掰开屁股，一手将它向里推，穴口才勉强吞下半颗，他已经难耐地瘫倒了下来，紧紧闭上眼睛，浓黑的睫毛簌簌颤动。

他把脑袋埋在手臂里喘气，幻想Gallagher在身后目不转睛地注视着他，他用行动告诉红毛那串肛珠的用处，让他知道他曾经错过了什么。

Mickey鼓起勇气向内里狠狠一顶，肉穴终于吃进了一整颗，那种带着疼痛的饱胀感让他的脚趾都绷紧了，连忙用手撑着床才没使自己瘫软下来。他平复了一会儿，屁股颤颤巍巍地翘起来，摆成一个展示的姿势。润滑顺着会阴淫靡地往下淌，小洞被圆润的珠子完全打开，穴口的褶皱都被撑平。

他用手指将后穴已经吃进去的小球更深地往里推，让它沿着肠壁一路滑过，身体内部清晰地感受着珠子可怖的形状，心理上的满足感让他头皮阵阵发紧。第一颗珠子被吮进肠道深处之后，他一边来回揉搓着自己立起来的乳头，一边急不可耐地把下一颗往里推，那并不比第一次容易，额上渗出的细密汗水沾湿了头发，他被自己玩得双腿打颤，晾在腿间的性器硬得更厉害了，可惜他此时此刻无暇顾及，只一心一意地放松身后的小洞。

如果Gallagher真的身在此地，不可能忍到现在的，Mickey想，心中丝丝苦涩。年轻气盛的红毛最多能撑到他露出半含着小球的穴口的时候，然后绝对会果断地把他拉到胯间，一手掐着他的屁股，一手揉弄着卡在穴里的珠子，勃起的阴茎抵着他的腿根，贴着耳朵问他他还想怎么玩。

Mickey鼻子发酸，拨了拨自己汗湿的头发，继续把肛珠往里塞，已经是第三颗了。他能感觉到前面两颗在肠壁的挤压下互相碰撞，让后穴越来越渴望，他用手揩了一把性器渗出的前液，让第三粒小球得到润滑，这次没有急着推入，而是让它停在洞口，还有一小半暴露在空气里。Mickey用手指抓着轻旋，敏感的穴口受不了地急遽收缩，将已经吞进去的部分推挤了一半出来，他慢条斯理地从后面推了一把，这次小穴将珠子整颗吞了进去，发出了“啵”的一声轻响。

三颗肛珠在体内活动的感觉和刚才截然不同，这种空心金属制品很轻，但在穴道内相互碰撞，带来沉甸甸的下坠感。Mickey丢掉了羞耻，手指沿着肛珠边缘插了进去，混合着一起搅动，发出令人脸红的水声。他的头发此刻一团乱，白皙的胸肉在手掌的挤压下变化出各种形状，软绵绵的屁股在空气中颤动着，滚圆的珠子们挤到了一起，共同刺激着内壁，他的身体支撑不住地乱晃，珠子便也随着动作紧贴着肠壁摇颤。

“操……”Mickey的唇间不住泄出叹息，那种令他头皮发麻的快感一半来自于体内挨挨挤挤的肛珠，一半来自于他对Gallagher的幻想。就好像是他从背后握住了自己的手，引导着把更多珠子往小穴里推，“Ian……啊……”他把第四颗推向穴口的时候终于叫出了Gallagher的名字，声音低得听不见，却让他不禁面红耳赤。

身后只有一片寂静，他没有得到任何回应。Mickey让饥渴的小洞吞下了第四颗，嘴里还忍不住地小声叫着Ian，马眼滴出的淫液在空气中挂起了一根透明的水丝。他自虐般地用拳头攥紧了性器，不让自己射出来，同时手从会阴一路揉上了湿滑的穴口，肛珠准确地连续按压着体内的敏感点。他叫Ian名字的声音里夹杂了一堆模糊的字眼，整座房间都只有他努力压低的喘息和肉穴被道具操出来的水声。

他腿软得要命，几乎跪不住了，却还试图塞进第五颗，只是试探性地碰了碰，后穴的撕裂感立刻让他浑身一个激灵，之前塞进去的最后一粒珠子还被小洞直往外吐。他尝试了几次都不行，终于放过了自己，湿着眼睛继续拧弄发红的乳头，一边套弄硬得发疼的老二。身上几乎每处都被他自己玩遍了，但他想要一个印在颈后的吻。

那太贪心了。

Mickey咬着唇对自己摇了摇头，手伸到身后，拉住牵引线将珠子向外扯，几颗小球连续碾过穴口，快感像黄昏时分的浪头一波波拍击着海岸，他眼前一阵发白，直直喷溅出来的精液弄湿了床单。沾着迷离水光的肛珠滚到了床的一侧，他终于脱力地伏倒在床上，眼角湿润。

End.


End file.
